The Horse and The Jinchuuriki
by Konan11
Summary: A Story of how Naruto should end or should have ended. However, the horse does not show up too soon. It was written with english but I soon plan to make a portugese version. Good Reading!
1. Elohim

Sasuke had just dicided to protect the Hidden Leaf by going to the battlefield. Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, and the former ressurected hokages were going with him. It was not an easy trip. They were too many and could easily get lost.

"Sasuke," said Suigetsu," how long will that take? Will all of us live?"

"Probably," Sasuke answered," and mabey about three horas to three days to get there."

Suddenly, a humungus bear apeared in front of them. Orochimaru and Team Taka stepped back as the hokages went foward.

" Lets splite up," said Hashirama,"go on! We will see who gets there first!"

Taka obeyed and ran into some nearby woods. Orochimaru guided the way. But then, Suigetsu sliped and fell. Sasuke stopped to help his friend. The rest stopped to help too. But soon, Karin realized something.

"You don't know where we are. Right Orochimaru?," she said.

"Your right," he admited," we are lost!"

They all laid down to rest a little. Sasuke just set up. _Amaterasu,_ he thought,_ help us!_

" Amaterasu won't hear your prayers," said an old and wise voice. Sasuke turned around. There, stood, a huge golden lion. It seemed to be like a horse which all of Taka puls Orochimaru could ride. It had beautiful eagel wings on its back, a kind face, and a shinny mane.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke drawing the other's atention.

"I am Elohim (another name for God), God of this universe," He said.

"So all those myths were true? Are you Father and creator of everything and Son of no one? Did you creat Adham and Eve? We have a choice to follow you? Can I walk with you?"

"Yes my son. You are all my creation! You will be saved onde you believe I sent my Son (Jesus) to die for your sins."

"Elohim?" asked Krin," will you help us save Naruto?"

"I will. Ride me. I will take you guys there."

"But Elohim," said Juugo," you are the king of the universe and beyond! Why wilo you serve us?"

"Just come children."

Orochimaru got up and rode Elohim. Everyone did the same.

"The hokages will get there without problems. Now, hold on to my mane."

They did so.

"Prepare."

Elohim streached His wings. He roared and took off flying. The forest was soon left behind and they flew right above the sea.


	2. Arrival

Team Hawk was flying for a very long time on Elohim. Elohim did not seem a bit tierd. During the Journey, Suigetsu looked down at the sea. There were many dolphins jumping right bellow them. That made him remember old times when he, his brother Mangetsu, and Kisame would go to the seashore and watch the dolphins jump. Kisame used to babysit both of them.

"Old friends," he told the dolphins."you came back. Thank you for coming here and helping me face my fears."

The dolphins responded with a splash. Suigetsu laughted and nealed down to touch them. When he was about to fall off, he was in the back so only Elohim could save him. He slided off Elohim's back and fell.

"Elohim!" Said Sasuke when he noticed," Suigetsu fell off!"

But then, out of Suigetsu's chest, a Silver Dolphin came out, grabbed Suigetsu's arm, and flew back to Elohim.

"That was scarry," said Suigetsu,"if this dolphin had not shoed up, I would be dead!"

"Look everyone," said Juugo pointing at the shore where the battlefield was.

"Sasuke and Juugo," said Elohim,"soon, I will land and you two will get off. The rest stays."

Elohim flew until where Naruto, the Hokages, and the rest of Konoha 11 were. He landed nearby. Sasuke and Juugo climbed off.

"Go," He said," go save your friends."

Elohim took off again. Sasuke and Juugo went over to were everybody was. Sasuke explaned what happened and said he wanted to become hokage. Naruto did not mind that much and both went to lead everyone.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Sure! Elohim is with us too!"

So everyone went to battle.


	3. Compassion

The battle was almost over. Obito surrendered and joined Naruto. Madara was really weak. He had fought Hishirama and was loosing. But soon, Madara was injured and collapsed. Naruto, seeing his chance, got a sword out.

"Sasuke," said Naruto,"I will hit Madara with this sword. Then, he will die once again. It only kills Edo Tensei people. If any of us is hit by it, we wil only be injured."

Naruto ran toward Madara with the sword on his hand. Madara looked at Naruto coming but did not try to stop him or run away. He closed his eyes to meet his fate. But sudenly, he heard the blade cut through something and felt blood drops fall on his face. He looked up. Then, with the blade crossing his stomach, there was Sasuke between him and Naruto.

"Why?" asked Madara,"I am worthless! A criminal! Why would you do that for me?"

"Yeah Sasuke!" said Naruto rudely "on what side were you?"

"On your's Naruto," answered Sasuke silently,"but everyone needs Elohim's compassion and His love that never fades. I already have that. But Madara doesn't. He needs it before he dies. Everyone desserves love from Elohim."

Madara dropped tears as he heard that. He pushed the blade that injured Sasuke away from him. After the blade fell, Madara grabbed Sasuke and used medical ninjustu on him.

"Can you serve your imaginary God," said Naruto,"with imaginaryn acts!? How can you prove your God hears you?"

"He exists," said Sasuke turning his head to the right. Elohim was there. He seemed to be alone. Naruto fell over. He could not imagine all the gods he learned about were fake. Naruto walked over to Elohim. He had lots of questions.

Soon, Sasuke's wound was healed.

"Its not over yet," said Madara to Naruto and team Hawk," the plant right there will consume everything. Without the bijuus in it, there is only one way to stop it from that. Someone will have to go in that opening in the plant and sacrifice himself or herself to destroy the plant. Edo Tensei people can't."

Naruto stood up and went to Juugo. He grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Sasuke followed. When they reached the plant's opening, Naruto told Juugo:

"Tell the others how I died."

But then, Sasuke jumped between Naruto and the plant. He touched Naruto and Juugo on their shoulders.

"Naruto," he said,"take care of Team Hawk for me."

Naruto got astinished by Sasuke's answer. Then Sasuke used a teleporting jutsu to transport Naruto and Juugo away. They ended up far away from the plant.

"Now Elohim,"said Sasuke,"I don't need to worry anymore, since Team Taka is in good hands."

Sasuke turned around and went into the opening. Then, the plant blew up, destroying everything in its path.


	4. Sasuke

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he searched for Sasuke in the dust of the explosion. The rest of team Hawk was with him. Then, they heard a bark. It was Akamaru. He barked at all of them and ran. He came back and barked again, but this time, they followed him.

Akamaru ran up a hill which got steper as they went up.

"Reminds me of the top of a bottle," said Suigetsu to himself," Elohim, what is happening? This hill was not here before."

Soon, Akamaru stopped at the very top. Suigetsu was right. It did remind the part of a bottle where the liquid is durnk or pored. When they reached the top, they saw what Akamaru wanted them to see. He had found Sasuke.

Naruto rushed at his friend, who laid inconcious sideways. He had burns on his arms and his chest, who was showing because the that part tore away. His left arm looked way darker than the other burns. It seemed he would not be able to use it again.

Naruto picked him up and laid him on his lap. Team Hawk croweded around them. Akamaru sat beside them.

"Give me some water," said Naruto.

Suigetsu got some water he had stored and handed it toward Naruto. Naruto pored it in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke coughted and opened his eyes.

"Hi Sasuke," said Naruto relieved," how are you feeling?"

Sasuke did not answer, just stared at Naruto and then at his friends. Akamaru walked down the hill to call everyone else.

Naruto cried a little. He could not stand his friend getting hurt because he had not.

"Don't," said Sasuke in a los voice," cry guys. The plant is gone. We are safe."

"I know," said Naruto shedding even more tears,"but Sasuke... Your...YOUR ARM!"

Sasuke looked at his left arm who could no longer be used. But he just smiled at Naruto.

"What does it matter now," he said," I'm about to die anyways. Eitherway, I am glad to die for Elohim, the tailed beasts, all nations, and my friends-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" said Naruto desperat,"DON'T SAY YOU WILL DIE! YOU WON'T! WE WON'T LET YOU! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND! YOU-"

Naruto's words died as Sasuke simled at his. He knew Sasuke was right. He was dying. Sasuke turned his head to Karin.

"Karin," he wispered to her," you are smart, nice, and strong. Juugo, Naruto, and Suigetsu not as much. Watch over them."

She noded crying. Sasuke turned to Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu," he wispered to him," you are one of the best swordmen I met. Protect the other."

"Juugo," he wispered turning to Juugo,"you are really strong. And a good friend. Take care of the others."

Juugo moaned and hid his face on his hands. Naruto continued crying.

"Naruto," said Sasuke," don't hesitate. You wanted to be hokage before me. So become Hokage and carry out both of our dreams. Don't kill Madara or Obito. Treat everyone like you treated me."

"This does not make sense Sasuke," Naruto said whiping his trears away," why did you do this for us? You left us. You are an idiot! Why would you save us all after all of this?"

"You took the words from my mouth," said Suigetsu to Naruto, considering he was the only one who showed no expresion for what Sasuke said.

"Well?"

"Because," said Sasuke really lowly, like if he had not eaten or drinken anything for days," you... Guys... Are...my... Friends."

Sasuke colapsed in Naruto's lap when he was done. Then, Akamaru came back up with the army behind him. Sakura was the second one to arrive.

"Sakura?" Said Naruto.

"Sure, I will see Sasuke."

Naruto put his friend down and backed for Sakura to check him. Then, Kakashi showed up.

"Sensei," said Naruto,"Sasuke went in the plant and it blew up. He got exausted because of that and said some things and colapsed. Sakura is healing him. He will be fine by the time we get back to the village."

"Naruto," said Kakashi.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and said:

"Your wrong. He won't wake up. That plant was really too much for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is dead."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. The next one comes later. Comments your opinions please.**

**Konan11**


	5. The Founding of Nirmia

"What do you mean with 'Sasuke is dead?'" asked Naruto.

"He is," said Sakura just frowning,"feel him. He is cold and paralised like a statue."

Naruto went to where Sasuke was. Suigetsu, surprisenly, was hugging Karin who wept helpless on his arm. He just stared frowning and dropping some years at Sasuke. Juugo was at the very edge of the hill. Naruto just went to where Sasuke was and neeled beside him. He laid down Sasuke on his lap as he felt him.

He checked the heartbeat. None. He felt Sasuke's temperature. Freezing. There was no doubt he was dead. The rest of the army came closer to see what was happening. When they saw Sasuke was dead, Killer A went to Killer B and hugged him hard. But he was not sad.

"Horray everyone!" said the Raikage," Sasuke Uchiha is dead!"

Everybody jumped by the joy and danced around.

"SHUT UP!" said Naruto already with his face covered with tears,"he died to save us all! He gave his life for us as Jesus did! Yet, you guys cheer?!"

"Naruto," said Yamato," he was a criminal. He killed lots of people. He-"

"Was my friend."

No one else showed happy emotions for his death. Naruto let crying while hugging his friend. The rest of team Hawk did the same as before. Kakashi just looked normally at Sasuke as if they were talking. Sakura climbed down the hill. Akamaru started howling.

But then, one of Tsunade's slugs who was with Naruto, crawled out of his shirt where she was hidden. Naruto watched her crawl down. Everyone else dicided to do the same. She stopped near Sasuke and looked up.

"Behold," she said,"its the king of the universe."

Gamakichi, who was far from them, also looked up. The tailed beasts too (Kurama did it sealed in Naruto for she was not freed). Akamaru looked up and barked, but he seemed to be barking happily. Soon, all humans and animals on that desert place who could not be told day or night due to the clouds.

Then, a lightning came down together with Elohim who flew down. He flew to the hill where everybody was. As soon as He landed, Karin got off Suigetsu and ran toward Him. She hugged Him (whitch everyone thought weird hugging a animal they never saw. Have you ever seen a lion in Japan out of the zoo?), and He hugged her back. Suigetsu ran down the hill really fast and away. Juugo just walked to Him.

When the hug was over, Karin turned around to the crowds and said,"This is Elohim"

"Elohim?" Said Tsunade,"Budah probably sent it here. Whatever that is might had Been sent by the gods."

"No,"said Juugo,"He **is** God."

"One of them right?"

"No, He is the only God."

"Prove it then!"

Just then, Suigetsu walked up the hill with a white lamb, a bad with 12 stones in it, and a knife. He piled the stones into an altar. He laid the lamb, who was not hurt at all but all tied up, on the altar. He turned his body to water and spred it on the altar.

"Elohim," he said,"this is one of my lambs my family gave me. And I chose to sacrifice it to you."

"You have shown faith Suigetsu," Elohim said,"However, let the lamb go."

Suigetsu untied the lamb and put it on the ground. The lamb looked at Elohim and left. But then Suigetsu realized something, he fell on his knees before Elohim.

"Forgive me!" He said," I brought you a goat, not a lamb! I'm sorry!"

"You have not sinned by doing that, that goat will start a new generation."

"Elohim," said Karin,"Sasuke died. What will we do?"

"All must return to the their villages. No one shall return as a prisoner or criminal for they are all forgiven. All animals must stay here. And all bodies must stay where they are."

"Well,"said Kiba," you heard that Akamaru. Lets go home!"

"Kiba,"said Karin," all animals must stay here"

"What?! Akamaru can't go home?! He is not just a dog?! He is my friend-"

"All animals must stay," repeated Juugo.

"Why?! Why I must lose Akamaru, Shino his bugs, Killer B's Gyuki?! That does not make sence!"

"Sasuke's body must stay too."

"They can't stay!"

"Kiba," said Suigetsu,"Elohim's word is an order."

"What do you intend to do?"

"I have a plan for them," Elohim said.

Elohim walked to one edge of the hill, the oposite of where Konoha was. He roared very loudly. Then, a huge sand wave moved from nowhere toward them. It finished not so far from the hill.

Elohim went to the other where the path to Konoha was. He roared and a water save came covering everything on its path. Luckly, there were no people there.

Elohim roared at the ground, then at the skys, and at the seas. At last, a ship from Konoha glided out of the new seas and struck the shore. Four other ships came too. On the one from Konoha, some people got off.

"This shall now on be called Nirmia,"anounced Elohim,"It will belong to one of you someday. It will become a mighty empire throughout the world. But for now."

He turned to the ships.

"You shall take the ships and go to your homes," said Elohim.

"Thank you," Team Hawk said.

Everyone said their last goodbyes to the tailed beasts and all animals. The animals would accept staying anyway. Naruto and Team Hawk took a last look on Sasuke and left. But when they arrived down there, a surprise waited for them. The ressurected hokages and Madara were no longer Edo Tensei. Not only that but there was the people who were on the ships. Before them stood, Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, Deidara, and Konan. All completly uninjured or not unwealthy.

"You guys," said Naruto looking at them who still wore Akatsuki robes," are alive?"

"Thanks to Elohim," said Itachi,"He breathed into our lungs causing our skeletons to be revived. We are going home with you."

Everyone got on. Kiba tried to pull Akamaru in, but he refused to disobey Elohim. Before the ships left, Elohim came to them.

"Go," He said,"but come back someday."

Then the ships left the battlefield to the world's newest sea.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading. I think it sounds a little like Narnia. I only read the Lion, the witch and the wardrobe. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter probably next week.**


End file.
